


end how we began

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Smut, markchan, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s morning, the sun is yet to fully rise up and there is this beautiful orange indulgence in the sky, it’s rare for Mark to wake up this early, he’s packed with long and tiring events, that his energy is taken and when he has nights with late shows and performances, it’s relevant for him to sleep till 1pm. But in moments like this, the air seems different, his heart shifts just by the atmosphere and the dull feelings are taken aside, you just want a moment to indulge the feeling breath and stay like that forever.**smut warning**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it ended up quite long? comment if you read it, bc i wanna know ig? 
> 
> and yes its smut bc, i was bored and i write smut, i wanna write a jaeyong? or a yuwin? my writing is probs shit though so subscribe, ill update more :/
> 
> ALSO this isnt edited so ugh, um, yeah

_It’s morning, the sun is yet to fully rise up and there is this beautiful orange indulgence in the sky, it’s rare for Mark to wake up this early, he’s packed with long and tiring events, that his energy is taken and when he has nights with late shows and performances, it’s relevant for him to sleep till 1pm. But in moments like this, the air seems different, his heart shifts just by the atmosphere and the dull feelings are taken aside, you just want a moment to indulge the feeling breath and stay like that forever._

_Slowly, Mark comes to the realization that his sheets aren’t empty and the cold feeling that he feels when his hands surface out onto his bed is filled with a warmness that knows all too well. He can feel sleep overtaking him again, his eyes move and take an interest to his chest where a light resting donghyuck is pushing against his hip, the tips of donghyuck’s now brown hair just touching Mark’s side and causing a displeasing feeling, but with a sign, his head is snuggled closer is and his head slowly lifted to Mark’s stomach._

_Donghyuck was called by the manger late last night, sm thought it would be a good idea to do a 00’ line vlive, and as Mark has had a long day, he decided to sleep instead of watch the vlive, Mark doesn’t remember Donghyuck coming into his room, or getting into to bed with him._

_The feeling of Donghyuck’s hair on his chest is still nudging him, but Mark doesn’t want to shift away, the rich colour of the sun is reflecting on his skin making Donghyuck’s skin glow, his eyelashes are long and quite pretty, and Mark gets to inspect the elements of Donghyuck he has never got to before._

_These days, Mark is not with the dreamies often, meaning he’s not with Donghyuck, and even though he is out of 3 units and now only in 2, he feels more pressure than ever, everything on his back, more comebacks than ever, he’s having to write more raps, greet more fans, do more concerts etc, and its getting to him, but today with this ethereal view, his heart feels full, and he most of all feels happy, seeing how beautiful Donghyuck is and the sun glistening onto him, while he is resting on his chest, is one of the best feelings in the world._

_Mark runs his hand over Donghyuck’s hair, and makes patterns on his face, and maybe the soft but sudden moves scared Donghyuck because he shakes his head, his lips in a small pout and his head spinning in usual morning confusion._

_Watching Donghyuck do that, make Mark’s heart grow bigger and it felt fuller then cappasity, Donghyuck with his head still filled balant is drowsiness took his head straight back down, adjust his body a bit and snugged back into Mark’s chest while burning in an obvious smile._

_Donghyck can feel a smile form on Mark’s lips reacting to him, lifting his head back up, his eyes getting sensitive to the light, pushing himself highing to reach Mark’s lips, he presses a kiss onto the older, a peck hat only lasted a second but was enough to leave a shock on Mark’s face, then came another, one with more passion and another and Donghyuck going off track starts to leaves a trail of kisses from Mark’s neck to his chest._

_“Donghyuck, uuhn”, Mark mutters, the satisfaction, leaving with moans from his mouth. Donghyuck reacts instantly, kissing harder into Mark, then letting go to connect back with Mark’s mouth,_

_“Mark,” Donghyuck replies, his voice lower, softer, if a bit croaky from just waking up._

_Mark licks the hollow of Donghyuck’s mouth and takes his hands to roam under Donghyuck’s shirt. Going in, and pressing his own body against Mark, Donghyuck can feel Mark’s member go little hard._

_“Mark?” Donghyuck relays, his face close but lips partest, mark runs his hands up and down Donghyuck’s sides and he recieves a_

_“Yeah?” in Mark’s soft but raspy voice._

_Donghyuck’s eyes glisen and Mark can’t help put have a look of awe on his face, “Yeah.”_

_Donghyuck buries his face into Mark’s chest and with a deeper aproach leaves a trail of kisses leading down. Mark’s hand lands itself into Donghyuck’s hair, with a tight but unhurting grip, only pulling lightly._

_Pulling lightly, with one hand, Mark pulls Donghyuck backup, “my lips are up here”, with the other hand on holding his cheekbone he pulls Donghyuck into a kiss and he leans in with a smile plastered on his lips, out of the blue Donghyuck produces a small encouraging moan. Mark pulls away, putting his thumb on his lips, then brushes Donghyuck’s lips. Falling off, Donghyuck bites his lips, idly having the feeling of Mark tracing shapes into his cheek bone, pulling in, he feels the urge to go under Donghyuck’s shirt again, higher than before._

_Mark brushes over a nipple, that motion is enough to make Donghyuck jump, and Mark continues playing with it until it hardens, and Donghyuck lets out a small “Ah.”_

_Resisting the urge to grind into Mark as he plays with his nipple, he pushes himself down and lands on top of Mark’s member that is hardened considerably. With the need of more satisfaction, Donghyuck starts to move his own hips, his action moving the fabric of Mark’s shorts and unintentionally pulling them off, and in a few moments, without the thought of his actions, Donghyuck pulls Mark’s shorts down, as well as his, drops down to the ground while Mark still rests onto the bed, making an elevation for him to suck, Mark then hisses out a low groan when Donghyuck wraps his fingers around his cock, pumping a few times._

_He lets out a loder moan when Donghyuck puts his mouth on the tip, licking some pre-cum that already formed, Mark knew well that Donghyuck could take hsiw hole length, but Donghyuck teased going half the first few times, then taking him whole, but repeatedly Mark needed more, pushing Donghyuck’s head in, he lets go, only to start grinding into his mouth, and Mark moans, loud against the silence of the early morning, they’ve done nothing like this before and Mark knows he’s not going to last long._

_“Donghyuck ahhng,” Mark Moans, and licks his own fingers, the desires to finger Donghyuck come to mind, it always brings Mark with joy, hearing Donghyuck, “come back on the bed n-now”,_ _eyes blazing and voice rough. Donghyuck smiled smugly, sitting up to sit on his hands and knees, body perpendicular to his master. Mark reached behind himself to touch his hole, whimpering when Mark’s fingers began to go deeper, “one more,” and with that he adds a finger, as always it hurts at first, but it ends in pleasure, Donghyuck’s eyes, ruffle in tears but his mouth exposes moans that are high and pretty if Mark most explain in one word._

 

_With Mark’s hands inside him, it was easy to miss Mark’s cock that rubbed on Donghyuck’s back and leaking white liquid all over his tanned skin._

 

_Mark pulls out when he thinks Donghyuck is stretched enough for his member, turning him around and raising his ass, as always Mark delivered a few rough spanks and slowing put his tip on the hole, it was bond to hurt, to make it easier Mark instantly thrusts in._

_Donghyuck screamed, his hands trying to find the sheets of Mark’s bed, with no changed to get ready and to adjust as Donghyuck waited for pleasure to overtake him and to his satisfaction it came soon, in a few minutes he was moaning loudly at the thrusts and Mark began to pull completely out and in again to find his sensitive spot and_

_There, “donghyuck, im g-gonna ah, cum”, this is what makes him see stars, Mark isn’t pulled out of him and just as Mark hits his sensitive spot when he cums, leaving Donghyuck with the feeling of pure delight. _

_A few seconds after, both are out of breath, Mark pulls out and sees his cum leaking from Donghyuck’s hole, it’s a pretty sight, for him at least, “let’s finish off how we started.”, though now, with the softness of donghyuck’s skin on his chest, the top he was wearing still on but lifted up, he rested his head back where it was and intertwined his fingers into Mark’s, “sleep, we’ve got a vlive at 4pm, lets rest till then.”_


	2. help.

not an update but send me some prompts or requests on my cc! 

https://curiouscat.me/NE0NSFW  
\+ twt acc is @NE0NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> uwu, you read it! don't comment shit, ill kill you or wont respond, im lazy so ugh, yeah


End file.
